<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donuts and Maybe a Life by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978031">Donuts and Maybe a Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel has a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel/Agnes Rofa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fffc_fandom_battle | Team Time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donuts and Maybe a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel sat at the counter and just took a moment to let it all soak in. The air was intoxicating. The coffee smelled fresh and the donuts even fresher. In those few stolen moments under the guise of grabbing food, he could almost fool himself into thinking he could have that life. One filled with a different kind of donut every morning all served by the sweetest woman he'd ever met. If he had one wish that was what it would be. His days would be filled with pastries and bird watching with Agnes. For that, he would even try one of her vegan donuts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Fandom Battle at <span></span><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>fffc</b> on Dw.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>